


A Passion For Murder

by thestralblut



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Crime Scenes, Enemies to Lovers, I really don't know yet where this is going, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Murder, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rape/Non-con Elements, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestralblut/pseuds/thestralblut
Summary: After the body of young Arthur Rose is found in Kembleford, Inspector Sullivan follows every trace he can find. Despite the Father's unwanted help there seems to be nothing linked to the murderer. And then there is Sidney Carter who seems to have found his new meaning of life in getting on the Inspector's nerves.
Relationships: Sid Carter/Inspector Sullivan
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really haven't completely decided where this is going and I got some important exams coming so I hope you can forgive me the irregular uploading.  
> Anyways I'm not a native speaker and neither have I got a beta, so this is all you get. I hope you enjoy this story nonetheless. Love you? i really got no clue how to phrase notes or summaries

His name was Arthur Rose, like the flower with its bloody velvet petals. With their sweet floral odour, they filled rooms with an elegant smell, however once a heat wave would reach beautiful rose gardens they would stink all the way up to high heaven. Which wasn‘t unlike Mr. Rose‘s future, or maybe it already was his past. Who really keeps track of time?  
However Mr. Rose, you must know, had certain unpleasant inclinations. It wasn‘t his fault, it really wasn‘t, but the world did not bear a place for such folks easily. That‘s why he stood in the dark alleyway, the time already far after midnight. If it would just have been any other night that Mr. Rose did search for some company, he probably wouldn‘t have faced such fate. Yet it was the 10th November, and this was the date of his death. God bless his soul.

Kembleford didn‘t really offer many places where you could be unseen from the public eye. Even further a place where two men could meet anonymously. It was much safer just to travel a few miles over to Bristol. Although it was illegal, homosexual prostitution wasn‘t to be broken up by police exactly like the masses of female wenches out on the streets. For centuries sex work has kept the population happy, so it was quite unlikely that this would change in the nearer future.  
Anyways he had traveled down to Bristol the 10th November, it was quite cold and the church bells had announced midnight already a while ago. Therefore it wasn‘t surprising that the upcoming winter made itself apparent.  
He found himself going into the alleyway, it wasn‘t his first time. It was no secret that blokes hooked up there, that you could find what you were looking for.  
Due to the late hour, it was almost abandoned. An older prostitute whistled at him while he passed. He ignored the noise, that man was definitely not why he was here. He didn‘t look for someone with experience. Then he locked eyes with quite an handsome lad, probably no day older than 22. He smiled charmingly at the young man. Yes, that was more like it.  
„Searching for some company, beautiful?“, he spoke with a velvety-rough voice.  
„If it includes yours, I obviously am.“, the lad answered confidently, probably a bit happy for his chance to get away from the cold, dark place. He smirked, he liked them a little cocky. This would definitely be a successful encounter, he thought.  
„What‘s your name, dear?“, he asked, holding out his arm so that the young man could link arms with him. A glint of surprise of the gentlemanly gesture showed in his eyes when he took the stranger‘s arm. Then he gifted the older man with a coquettish smile.  
„It‘s Arthur, Sir.“

Sid sat leaning on the Rolls with a cigarette in his hands. It was quite warm, a sunny october day. Definitely a welcome alternation to the oh so common rainy autumn days which predominated the countryside lately. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, feeling the light on his skin.  
Lady Felicia would most certainly take a while longer in the presbytery, discussing something with Mrs. McCarthy, he guessed. No wonder, they always had something to argue against, and the upcoming harvest festival gave a perfect reason to do such. Sid only had pity with the father, but it wasn‘t like the priest didn‘t enjoy the women‘s company, so Sid‘s compassion had its limitations.  
It was then that another engine drove up over the gritty path, coming to an halt nearby. The chauffeur opened his eyes, blinking against the sudden brightness.  
„Mr. Carter, what a pleasure to see you.“, Inspector Sullivan had gotten out of the police car, and the content of his words certainly did not match the sound of his voice. Sid frowned while Sullivan made his way over.  
„Well, I would return the greeting, but I don‘t think this‘d be a good place to lie.“, the man answered mockingly, pulling on his lit cigarette which made its tip glow red for a second. Had he just thought moments before about Lady Felicia‘s habit of arguing with Mrs. McCarthy, this was his own personal equivalent. It was the Inspector‘s arrogant way of talking, of behaving that made him want to punch him in the face. Probably not the best idea, so words had to do the trick as well.  
Sullivan‘s gaze seemed to move just for a quick second down to the glowing cigarette, then back up with a frown. This man really despised of everything Sid did now, didn‘t he?  
„It certainly doesn‘t seem to be. Now, you haven‘t come across the father by any chance?“, Sullivan asked with slightly hidden irony.  
„At the Presbytery? I can‘t recall that I have.“, Sid rolled his eyes before a mischivous smirk appeared on his lips.  
„Why? You need his help to solve another case of yours? Now really, shouldn‘t you be doing this on your own?“  
With satisfaction the chauffeur saw that his words had done exactly what he had intended to do, an angry spark in Sullivan‘s eyes emerged and he saw the Inspector‘s teeth grinding.  
„To be quite honest I came here for the exact opposite. Father Brown is meddling with my case again. Anyways, I didn‘t stop by so you can question how I do my job. Thank you very much.“  
„You sure you want him to stop? We wouldn‘t want an innocent soul behind bars, now would we?“, he knew he was pushing his luck far too much, but mocking the Inspector never failed to brighten up his day. Although today didn‘t really need much brightening considering the autumn sun.  
„By innocent I hope you do not refer to yourself, Mr. Carter?“, Sullivan scoffed with that infuriating arrogance of his. Just then that Sid wanted to reply another jeering answer, a movement in the corner of his eye prevented him from doing so.  
„Ah, Inspector Sullivan, what are you doing here?“, Lady Felicia had come out of the Presbytery and called out towards the police man in her usual slightly flirtatious tone. The Inspector cleared his throat, and seemed to look almost insecure at Sidney for just the split of a second.  
„I‘m here to talk to Father Brown. If you‘ll excuse me.“, and with that he was already gone.  
Now that had been weird. Sid couldn‘t help but wonder about that very short moment of uncertainty in the Inspector‘s eyes, he easily could have imagined it. What reason should there be after all for such behaviour. Other than that maybe Sullivan was into Lady Felicia? It wasn‘t that ridiculous when Sid thought about it, the Inspector always seemed to be a bit awkward around her. It made total sense, the buttoned up man falling for a married woman only could lead to a certain embarrassment on the Inspector‘s side.  
However Sid couldn‘t place the small sharp feeling in his chest that came with these thoughts.  
„What was all that about?“, Lady Felicia had come to a stop beside him perplexed.  
„I got no clue.“, Sid answered, stubbing out the cigarette with his foot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long but school was a lot. Anyways now that we are back in lockdown again, I finally found time to finish this chapter, I hope you enjoy :)

Sid sat on the steps of his caravan. The day had slowly come to an end so that the last strays of sunlight painted the sky into a lilac view. Only the dim light coming out of his caravan made the scenery visible, the distant trees barely in view. He didn‘t need to see them anyways to be aware of them, due to the chilly breeze the dry leaves falling to the ground made calming noises.

Whatever may lingered in the shadows didn‘t bear danger, only maybe his own thoughts running through his head invisible to any other being.

Playing over and over his conversation with Sullivan and the sudden stop to it.

He just couldn‘t place why the thought of the Inspector fancying Lady Felicia disturbed Sid in the way it did. Maybe he was just overly protective of her feelings, after all they had grown to be good friends in the past. Could it be more? Was _he_ jealous because he wanted Lady F? Sid shook his head.

Definitely not, he liked her, a lot, but never had he seriously thought about her in that kind of way. Not that she wasn‘t attractive, he after all loved women, widely known in the whole village of Kemblefort, but he barely ever liked them for longer than a night so jealousy on his part wasn‘t the problem here.

On the other side it was most certainly not Sid disapproving on the nature of Sullivan‘s infatuation regarding Lady Felicia‘s marriage. It wouldn‘t have been the first time Sid actually got wind of an extramarital affair of her‘s.

It  had to have something to do with the horrible character of the Inspector, Sid thought, he just wasn‘t alright with Sullivan choosing Lady Felicia of all people. She deserved better, and the town was after all full of young women who‘d be more than glad to  share sheets with the Inspector. But obviously Sullivan didn‘t even look at those, one could even state he kept avoiding them on purpose. What a  git !

Sid let out a noise of discomposure and stood up to go into his caravan for the night. He really loathed that guy.

A few days had gone by and it was a lovely Sunday afternoon. Although a few clouds were rushing over the sky steadily there had been no rain all day so that the harvest festival was very well attended. Sid was eating one of Mrs. M‘s famous strawberry scones and looked over the crowd of people who where gathered inside the white tent which was open towards the sides.

Father Brown stood a few metres away talking with a few elderly women. Quickly his gaze moved on, Sid had no urge to go over and spent his time with the judgmental company of the older generation. Just last week had Mrs. Ainsley „subtly“ criticized his philandering behaviour towards women, and how he was just too afraid to settle on the cost of innocent girls. Even now he slightly scoffed, it wasn‘t like he corrupted any woman into spending the night with him, all of them had done it more than willingly.

He finished his scone and started walking towards Lady Felicia, who had stood a few metres away talking with a middle-aged man. They just seemed to exchange a few kind words before the man‘s attention was drawn to a small girl, pulling his father outside by the jacket sleeve. Sid arrived there just to hear the man excuse himself with an apologetic smile.

„That girl got spunk.“, Lady Felicia laughed towards Sid. „I recall being pretty much the same when I was her age.“

„I wouldn‘t have expected anything else.“, Sid answered and was jokingly nudged in the side by Lady F‘s elbow. He gasped in false indignation.

This changed however rather quickly into real annoyance when a familiar, buttoned-up figure turned up in his visual field.

„Inspector Sullivan, I didn‘t know you where here today. How nice!“, the blonde countess greeted the police man so that he stopped next to them. His face was almost contorted into an unpleased smile, Sid couldn‘t help himself but frown.

„It‘s nice to meet you too, Lady Felicia, Mr. Carter.“, Sullivan only nodded swiftly into Sid‘s direction. Jerk!

„The commissoner wanted me to get an idea of the festivities, but I‘ll have to return to the department soon.“, Sid had to put all his effort into not rolling his eyes. Obviously the man wouldn‘t have come to a provincial event on his own, Sullivan was just too plush now, wasn‘t he?

„What a pity! I reckon you won‘t join us at the banquet later then?“, Lady Felicia tried her most winning smile.

Sullivan standing opposite to them looked just for a split second over to Sid which the chauffeur could‘ve easily just imagined. Well, was he waiting for Sid‘s consent? It was pretty much clear, Sid did not want to spent his dinner with Sullivan, so why did he look at him like that? The Inspector then cleared his throat, ripping Sid out of his thoughts.

„I sadly have to decline that offer, thank you.“, the Inspector said, not very sad about it at all, if you asked Sid.

„If you‘ll excuse me.“, Sullivan apologetically nodded with his head before turning towards the exit.

„Of course.“, the countess smiled, not showing any indignation, if there had been any. Sid, on the other side felt anger creep up his neck while he watched the Inspector‘s backside leave the tent.

„Are you alright, Sid?“, the blonde woman gently put her gloved hand up his arm, looking at him with concern.

„Just need some fresh air, that‘s all.“, he tried to smile at her, to assure he was perfectly fine. Then he proceeded to make his way out of the tent also.

Sullivan‘s figure had already made a considerable headway up the lawn, and Sid knew it was impulsive and stupid, especially considering that Sullivan was Inspector of police, but that man couldn‘t just run around and offend Lady Felicia now, could he? And that‘s what he had done, right? Offend Lady F by declining her offer, as well as excusing himself so poorly out of the conversation. And that was exactly why Sid went after him with fast steps, catching up rather easily because the Inspector did not seem to have to be back _that_ quickly at the department. Which made Sid‘s anger boil even more in his stomach.

„What is wrong with you?“, Sid called out when he thought himself near enough to draw Sullivan‘s attention. And that he did, because the Inspector turned around with slight confusion in his expression.

„I beg your pardon?!“, both men had come to halt next to a tree, facing each other and the confusion in Sullivan‘s face had switched immediately into irritation.

„I asked you what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!“, and even though the atmosphere didn‘t diverge that much from their normal banter, the direct call-out seemed to make everything more threatening than it used to be. Normally they would exchange some dissapproving sneers towards each other, but right now, it felt different. And Sid couldn‘t directly place the new, almost exciting feeling that mingled with the anger that had risen in his stomach, but he did enjoy the scandalized face of his opponent. Although, for a split second he again thought to see another expression in the Inspector‘s eyes, which didn‘t fit the moment, which seemed to be a brief second where he could see behind the policeman‘s mask of arrogant behaviour. This time Sid was almost sure to have gotten the expression right, and it was fear. Now, now, the Inspector wasn‘t _afraid_ of him, was he? The thought of it gave Sid a satisfying sensation of superiority.

„Keep in mind who you are talking to, Mr. Carter.“

„Oh I most definitely know who I am talking to, but I think you seem to forget how to talk to a Lady, _Inspector._ “, Sidney spat out the work title like it was something extraordinarily disgusting.

Sullivan however, who had stood very tense like he always did, seemed to relax for just a brief moment when realizing what Sid was talking about. The chauffeur just couldn‘t make any sense of that guy. Why did he seem to be almost relieved right now? What did Sullivan think Sid was talking about?

„If I offended her Ladyship I obviously apologize for I did not intend to do so. However she could have told me herself, now couldn‘t she? She did not seem very disappointed though.“, Sullivan stated and looked at him with that arrogant smirk of his which made Sid furious.

„Fancying her his a very poor excuse to act like the jerk you are!“, he burst out. The Inspector‘s eyes widened in disbelief, probably about the fact that Sid knew and again he felt very superior.

„That is the greatest nonsense I have heard all week. Even for you that is poor perception. I really can‘t waist another minute to your feeble excuses to start a fight or whatever it is you are doing.“, Sid felt how the upper hand he had thought belonging to him slowly drift away. Either the Inspector was lying, which he totally could be doing, or Sid had been wrong. But how could that be? The Inspector was clearly hiding something and if it wasn‘t his crush on Lady F, than what was it? It was getting darker outside, the sun had escaped behind the horizon like it just didn‘t want to witness Sid embarrassing himself any further. He didn‘t feel embarassed though, at least not yet, because the anger towards Sullivan hadn‘t vanished with the sun.

„If it‘s not that, than what are you hiding, Inspector? Mmh, let‘s see, you obviously don‘t seem to be too interested in finding a wife, now are you? You don‘t want to tell me our beloved policeman is into little children, do you?“, it was a disgusting accusation, and Sid actually didn‘t know where his words came from, it most definitely was his own stupidity mixed with the not-leaving anger.

„Mr. Carter I warn you, that‘s nothing to joke about and you don‘t want me to arrest you for insulting an officer, do you?“, Sullivan‘s irritation grew louder in his voice, not very surprising considering the accusation. But Sid only seemed to get bolder by that.

„Oh don‘t tell me you enjoy the company of a bloke. Just imagine the turmoil that would cause our small, little town!“, his own words actually shot himself in the foot, considering he sometimes actually enjoyed the company of a man, but the police didn‘t need to know that, right?

However this time the words seemed to really hit Sullivan too, because Sid couldn‘t look fast enough that his back hit the rough bark of the tree they had been standing in front. Sullivan‘s hand was dangerously gripping Sid my the neck of his chauffeur jacket, making it harder to breath.

„Shut. Up.“, the Inspector said through gritted teeth, and Sid couldn‘t help himself but think about how their faces were so incredibly close. He never had looked that deeply into Sullivan‘s eyes which looked even more threatening due to the darkness that slowly enclosed them. All of it really should have made Sid shut his mouth, but sometimes he just wasn‘t as smart as it would be good for him.

„Make me.“, and it was the short glance of Sullivan‘s darkened eyes down to his lips that made Sid sure he had hit the right nerve.

But the Inspector had already fled the scenery.


End file.
